


Unexpected Meeting

by BBCGirl657



Series: Andy Biersack One-shots [1]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle is invited to a party and ends up meeting someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “We Don’t Have to Dance” off Andy’s solo album “The Shadow Side”.

The loud music and the people were just too much for Annabelle. 

She made her way back downstairs and out to the backyard, where she found a pool. She took a deep breath of the hot, dry, LA air. 

Looking across the backyard she noticed someone swimming in the pool. 

He was pale with pitch black hair and tattoos. 

She could also see two piercings. One in his nose and the other on his lip. 

Half of his face was submerged underwater and his eyes were closed. 

Annabelle started to make her way back into the house when she heard, “Where are you going?” Annabelle spun around quickly and found that the man had swum to the other side of the pool and was now looking at her. “I’m so sorry”, Annabelle said, “I didn’t mean to disturb you”.

“It’s fine. My friend owns the house”, he said, “And you weren’t disturbing me. Come over here”. 

Annabelle walked towards the pool and sat down on the edge. Now that she was closer, she could see the color of the man’s eyes.

They matched the blue of the water.

“You said your friend owns the house. So you know Ashley?” Annabelle asked him. 

The man chuckled and said, “He’s in my band”. 

“What band?” she asked.

“Have you ever listened to Black Veil Brides?” he asked her. 

“No. I’ve heard of them though”, she said.

“I’m Andy and I’m the frontman of Black Veil Brides. Ash plays the bass”, Andy explained, “So why are you out here?”

Annabelle glared at him and started to get up. 

“Hey wait”, he said. Andy’s hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. “That sounded a lot better in my head”, he told her, “I just wanted to know why a beautiful girl like you isn’t inside having fun”. 

Annabelle gave him a small smile and sat back down, Andy’s hand still on her ankle. Luckily she was wearing tight black shorts as she slipped her legs into the cold water of the pool. 

“So why aren’t you inside?” Andy asked her.

“I’m not much of a party person”, she told him, “All the people makes my anxiety go haywire”. 

“Mine too”, he said.

“I figured with your rockstar lifestyle you would be used to it”, Annabelle said. 

Andy chuckled and said, “You’d think, huh?”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Andy’s thumb rubbing circles on her ankle bone. “So how’d you get invited to one of Ashley’s famous parties?” Andy asked her.

“I wasn’t. My friend was and she dragged me along with her”, Annabelle explained, “I should let you get back to your swim. It was nice to meet you Andy”. 

“Wait! I don’t even know your name”, Andy said.

Annabelle got up and said, “It’s Annabelle”. 

Andy made a quick decision and grabbed Annabelle’s ankle again. He pulled her towards him. 

Annabelle screamed as she fell back into the pool. She swam to the surface and took a gasp of air. She smoothed her brown hair from her face. She could hear laughing. She wiped her eyes and found Andy was the one laughing at her. “You’re an asshole!” she snapped. She started to make her way to the railing, but Andy grabbed her around the waist and said, “Oh no you don’t. You’re not getting away that easily”. Annabelle turned around and found herself staring at Andy’s crystal blue eyes. 

Some of his wet Mohawk fell in his eyes and Annabelle tucked it back behind his ear.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She’d never kissed someone with a lip piercing, but it turned out it wasn’t much of an obstacle. 

Andy pulled her closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. 

A gust of wind came and Annabelle shivered. 

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked her.

“Nothing”, she reassured him, “I’m just cold”. 

Andy smiled and said, “I’m sure we can find you some clothes to change into”. 

As they made their way out of the pool, Annabelle was suddenly thankful that her friend had dragged her to this party after all.


End file.
